Siripop
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: MAURAUDER ERA. Sirius is given a new nickname by James: Siripop. How does he react and what happens when the entire school finds out? **humour, in a way** Siripop name is inspired by Ollipop from MV. R


_Where did the name 'Siripop' come from? Well… in MV, people call Oliver 'Ollypop/Ollipop' and it sort of came from there…_

_Enjoy_

_I don't own anything…_

* * *

"Siripop!" James, _yet again_, makes fun of my name as we sit around the lake in the Hogwarts school grounds.

"What the _hell_ do you want _now_?" I ask, accidentally shooting the branch I poke with my wand too far in frustration. I hate the way that he continually makes fun of me. It is _Sirius_. Not Siripop or any other variation of Sirius.

"Nout, mate, just wondering whether or not you had accepted the name yet," my best friend grins at me, waving his wand effortlessly to make the branch which had made it's way all the way to the lake edge fly back to us. "Ooops, sorry Peter!" he laughs as the branch hits our little friend a little _too_ hard in the stomach. Peter staggers backwards, collapsing onto his backside with a huge clatter which makes half of the people look at us. In admiration, of course. It's not like we're not _the_ people in the school, the it crowd.

"I'm… fine…" Peter insists, managing a weak smile as he struggles up from the ground. At the same time, Remus looks up from his book, apparently having managed to miss the entire chain of events in the middle of reading some _wondrously _interesting well of information. Note the entire use of sarcasm there.

"Why are you fine _this_ time, Pete?" he asks, sounding both concerned and exasperated at the same time. Something which Remus has managed to get down to a t since he was crowned Prefect… in other words, when he sold his soul and crossed over to the dark side. Yes, in my world there are _two_ dark sides: the actual dark side with Voldemort on it and the dark side which is basically all rules and authority figures. Something which Remus is now rolled up in.

Remus looks over at us and seems to put two and two together – making four unlike me, who managed to get five once – as he notices James' grin and the way that his wand is pointing in Peter's direction still.

"James, you are a _git_!" he exclaims, rolling his eyes at the idiocy.

"Siripop started it!" James, of course, tries to cover himself by blaming me, someone who is stretched out in the opposite direction and facing entirely away from Peter at the current moment in time (I find turning away from the scene of a crime is the best way to feign entire innocence).

I turn around and look at Remus again, whose eyebrows have risen and his mouth is smirking at my new nickname. "Siripop? Are you having a laugh?" he chortles, throwing his book to the side as he processes my new name.

I glower at him, unable to help myself as my mood (which was happy about three minutes ago as it is the end of exams) takes a real nosedive.

"You shut it or I go and tell Hannah Taylor that you decided that you _don't_ want to take her to the dance next week as you think she smells of-" I cut off before I finish, having the horrifying feeling that Hannah is standing right behind me.

"That I smell like _what_, Black?" she snarls, instantly making the hairs stand up on the back of my neck as I realise she _is_ behind me. Uhoh.

I turn around slowly, plastering a huge smile on my face as I look at her, ignoring the grimace on her face. "Hannah, what a pleasant surp-" I begin before she cuts me off with a well placed silencing charm to the throat – nice touch. I always knew she was bright… just wish she hadn't have proven this on me.

"Shut it," she mutters, sounding almost evil. "Remus, tell me what he means," she turns to the boy sitting underneath the tree and seems as if she is going to hex his behind all the way to Australia and back in a minute.

"Hannah he doesn't mean anything: _Siripop_ is just being the usual idiot he always is but usually manages to hide underneath that enormous ego of his," Remus responds with a grin to the girl who… well, I'm not entirely sure what they are at the minute, but… wait… DID HE CALL ME SIRIPOP TO HER?

"_Siripop_?" she repeats, furrowing her brow for a minute before grinning wickedly. Shit, she is _so_ going to use that against me now. "Ahhhh, well, _Siripop_, I'm sure that Hogwarts will be pleased you managed to find yourself a new nickname. Dependant on how quickly Misty Thumbrul gets to hear it, it could be around the school by lunchtime. Ciao!" she calls over her shoulder as she runs away back to her friends, evidently about to reveal my _new nickname_!

I groan loudly – James removes the silencing charm with a skilled movement – and bury my head in my hands. "I can't _believe_ you told her that I am now called _Siripop_," I moan, shutting my eyes and imagining what the reception will be when I get back to the castle. It makes me shudder, it's that bad. "I don't think I want to go back. Bring my bed out and some food and this can be my new home. This tree hasn't done anything to me; it can be my new friend," I sound ridiculous but don't care because this is truly awful.

James places his hand on my shoulder in what is supposed to be a movement of solidarity but simply feels like his usual gloating.

"It can't be that bad, mate," he is _definitely_ enjoying this…

…

He is wrong.

"SIRIPOP!" some random Gryffindor third year yells at me as I walk surreptitiously into the Common Room, trying desperately to avoid the stares of everyone who could possibly know. As I walked back to the castle, I heard whispers about _Siripop_ and how I want to be called this now…

"Do not _ever_ call me that again!" I snap at the kid, shooting a hair growth charm at him so that they end up being covered in more hair than Moony is when he changes. "Who told you, anyway?" I ask, curiosity ignited as I realise I've simply brought more attention to myself by reacting.

He points across to the notice board, which seems to have had a _lovely_ new addition added to it.

A photo of my wonderfully handsome face, plastered with SIRIPOP over the front of it, along with…

**Siripop is the new name of Sirius Black and it is expected that **_**all**_** call him this from now on. By the orders of The Prankmaster, James Potter**

Wait… _James did this_? But he never left the grounds, did he? Or…

"I am going to _kill_ you!" I yell at the person who has orchestrated this entire thing: my _ex_-best friend, James Potter. He was planning on telling everyone my 'nickname' anyway, even if Hannah hadn't have come over. He must have spent _hours_ making these posters!

He moves backwards a little and grins his snarky grin, the one that means that Lily will never love him. "Jeez, _chill_, Pad- I mean _Siripop_," he laughs, meaning that the entire Gryffindor population – crammed into every nook and cranny of this damned Common Room – laugh along with him _at my expense_. It's not normally as bad when it's Peter or some other sod but when it's me, it's bad.

"Well…" I begin, trailing off as I realise I have one last weapon, since Lily Evans has just walked into the Common Room. "At least I don't write love letters to Lily Evans and then cry myself to sleep every night because she rejected me, like you do," I grin, walking away towards the dorms. I hear his upset at what I have done, his attempts to rectify his 'street cred' with the dudes in our house…

And _that_ is the reason why you don't call me Siripop!

* * *

_Whatcha think?_

_Please review!_

_Vicky xx_


End file.
